Battlefleet Eressa
Battlefleet Eressa is the largest Imperium military force in the Eressa sector. Charged with protecting the Western border of the Imperium, as well as the reconquest of the sector itself, the fleet is hard pressed just to maintain what territory the Imperium has. History The Eressa sector was among the last conquered by the Imperium during the Macharian Crusade. After the Macharian Heresy that followed and the subsequent second conquest, Battlefleet Eressa was founded to protect the Imperial worlds and, if possible, expand the Imperial borders once again. Notable Engagements Decima Secundus (472.M41) Some seven decades after The Imperium lost Mal-Therith to The Eldar, The sector's government began construction of airfields and housing for members of Battlefleet Eressa. The barely habitable world had long since been ignored but the recent defeat made the barren world, located in a strategic position far more important. Important enough that Battlefleet Eressa spared a small fleet to carry supplies and bring in garrison troops to defend the planet's inhabitants. Their task became far more vital, but ultimately futile. A fleet of Eldar Corsairs, quickly discovered to be the Void Dancers from Craftworld Baharruin appeared in system and began an unprovoked attack. Though caught off guard by the aggressive action the Imperial Captains opened fire without hesitation, damaging several of the Xeno vessels. But not without cost, the unexpected battle damaged the Battlefleet's vessels as well, forcing them to withdraw and reorganize and in the chaos of battle The Eldar found their opportunity- leveling all Imperial structures with a massive barrage of torpedoes and lance fire. With their mysterious task completed the Corsairs fell back, easily outrunning the fleet defending the now doomed world and Battlefleet Eressa set about rescuing any survivors they could find. Todenheim Gate Necron vessels have been sighted in the system, leading to a series of inconclusive skirmishes, leaving the ancient Xeno's intentions for the barren, uninhabitable system unclear. Captain Petra Kandarian, in command of her Dictator Class cruiser Firebrand maintains a constant vigil over the system, ever ready to drive them away should they take any hostile action. Kinshara(668-69.M41) 667 saw the end of a fifteen year rebellion on Kinshara but the beginning of other problems. Orks appeared in the skies over the planet, targeting Imperial supply depots and troops arriving to garrison the newly recaptured planet. While being forced to fight a common enemy fostered unity between Imperial forces and the surviving rebels,who were offered clemency and pardons if they again fought under the Imperial banner, it would not be enough. The Palavo Squadron arrived to help six weeks later, carrying fighter craft and badly needed supplies of food and ammunition. The Ebony Grox entered the fight and met Da Meteork Skwadron in the first of many encounters since. The nearly year long campaign saw them dogfighting over Kinshara's cities and supporting Imperial Guard units fighting to keep the Orks at bay. It was costly to the newly established unit, losing eleven pilots and nineteen aircraft, but the Orks paid for their victories, Ebony Grox pilots downed an estimated fifty seven Ork fighter craft. While Kinshara held firm, the Orks were able to establish a foothold on Kinshara Primus(one of the planet's three moons) after burning its cities to the ground and in the city of Nerivaan, abandoned during the fighting on the planet proper. Notable ships of the Fleet While as the border, Eressa is considered an important sector to hold, the long time it takes to construct the mighty vessels of the Imperial Navy and the frequency of battles in the Eressa sector means that the turnover of vessels is quite frequent by Naval standards and the fleet is often under-strength. Active * (Emperor class Battleship) Scuto ex Imperator - Known more commonly as the Emperor's Shield in Low Gothic, the Scuto ex Imperator is the current flagship of the Battlefleet Eressa. Constructed only a few decades after the Macharian Heresy subsided, the Battleship only came into active service in the sector in 487.M41. The young battleship would soon prove its value during the assault on Killmonger, an Ork held planet. During the four day battle the Battleship, (then called Just Hammer) would prevent the destruction of the Dauntless class light cruiser by putting itself between it and the Ork fleet, allowing the heavily damaged ship to escape. It was this act of protection that made the fleet commanders decide to change the vessels name. *'(''Overlord class Battle Cruiser)' 'Seras Viktoria' - The flagship of Lord Admiral Dornez, this ship has seen countless engagements in the service of Battlefleet Eressa and acquired a list won engagements that dates back to the days of the sector's initial conquest. This has lead to the ship's spirit being a notoriously proud one, allowing only certain commanders to operate it without heavy resistance. *'(Enforcer class System Control Cruiser)' 'Ambulemus Tenebris' - The de-facto flagship of the "Palavo Squadron" she is one of four vessels assigned to the remote system. She is most notable for her role in the battles over Kinshara and later at Chodunska. *'(Dictator class Cruiser)' 'Empress' - One of the first ships built in the Eressa sector itself, the ''Empress has since been on patrol duty along the northern and western fringes of the sector. It was notably part of the space battle over Chodounska and delivered Kill-Team Ciaran to their mission. *(Cardinal'' class Heavy Cruiser) ''Palesong - The Cardinal class is closely related to the Acheron class, ships known for their failed design and suspected use of xeno technology. It is only fitting that such a rare and ill-regarded ship serves in the southern Battlegroup, which is full of dark tales and superstitions. The Palesong is a formidable ship regardless, outfitted with lances and weapon batteries and enough armor to even challenge Battleships. Out of Serice/ Lost *'(''Oberon class Battleship)' 'Light of Wrath' - Part of the original forward Armada securing the space of Eressa, the ''Light of Wrath won several major battles against rebellious Captains and considerably aided to the pacification of the sector. It would later disappear during a deployment in the southern region of Eressa known as 'Last Chasm'. Ever since, stories ranging from the vessel drifting crewless through space to still operating against the sector's enemies circulate among the voidsmen of Eressa. *(Dauntless ''class Light Cruiser) ''Gyrfalcon - Commanded by Filat Sobol, father of Admiral Lilia Sobol, the patrol it lead into the Ursus Nebula vanished. Even years later, no sign of the ship or its escorts have been found and Navy officials reckon that they were lost in the Warp. Battlegroups The Eressa sector is a large place and so to effectively patrol and deploy to necessary battlefields the Battlefleet is split up into multiple Battlegroups, each lead by a Admiral or higher. Central Battlegroup Led by Admiral Lundium, the Central Battlegroup is focused around resupply and reinforcement of the other battlegroups. When not moving to aid other Battlegroups the Central Battlegroup patrols several of the more central and populated planets under Imperial Control, most notably Tirithond, Beyonne, and Animos. Ships of the Central Battlegroup: * Flagship: (''Emperor ''class Battleship) ''Scuto ex Imperator'' * (''Armageddon ''class Battlecruiser) ''Traitor Bane'' * (Tyrant class Cruiser) ''Star Lighter'' * (''Dauntless ''class light cruiser) ''Void Runner'' * (''Dauntless ''class light cruiser) ''Spear of Animos'' * (''Claymore ''class Corvettes) Paratus Squad * (''Cobra ''class Destroyers) Hostila Squad * Various Transports Palavo Squadron *'(''Enforcer Class System Control Cruiser)Ambulemus Tenebris' *'(Enforcer Class System Control Cruiser) Seraphim' *'(Dauntless Class Light Cruiser)Theodora' *'(Dauntless Class Light Cruiser)Holy Voice' Northern Battlegroup Southern Battlegroup Responsible for monitoring the part of the Eressa Sector known as the Ursus Nebula, the southern Battlegroup has lost many vessels in the swirling masses of space dust and remains of collapsed stars. Being assigned to this Battlegroup is considered an ill omen to many voidsmen as countless stories of ghost ships, xeno pirates and warp storms circle through their ranks. Ships of the Southern Battlegroup * '''Flagship: (''Cardinal class Heavy Cruiser) Palesong' * '(Dominion class Cruiser) Sword of Fire' * '(Lunar ''class Cruiser) ''Lord Karius' * '(Dauntless class Light Cruiser) Aurum' * '(Defiant ''class Light Cruiser) ''Lady Isidora' * '(Falchion class Escorts) Warden Squad' * '(Viper class Destroyers) Firestorm Squad' Western Battlegroup Ships of the Western Battlegroup *'Flagship:(Dictator class Heavy Cruiser)Kasarian' Notable Fighter Squadrons *Battlefleet Eressa 616th Fighter Wing "The Ebony Grox" *Battlefleet Eressa 323rd Fighter Wing "The Rain Dance" - Assigned to Lightning Fighters They have cleared the way for more than one planetary invasion and helped to defend newly established Imperial outposts. they too have earned their share of rivalries among fellow Imperial pilots and the hatred of the Eressa's Sector's Eldar. *Battlefleet Eressa 777th Fighter Wing "Divine Punishment" - Exclusively equipped with Avenger fighters, craft built for air-to-ground combat and famous for their service in the forces of Sebastian Thor, the 777th has frequently worked alongside the forces of the Ecclesiarchy and as such gained a reputation as especially pious pilots. Few can match their zeal in combat or the fervor with which they engage their enemies. However, they are also known to willingly accept civilian casualties if it will bring them closer to victory. *(name TBD) This Fighter Wing, composed of several squadrons of ''Fury Interceptors are based aboard the Dictator class Cruiser Kasarian Notable Bomber Squadrons *Battlefleet Eressa 155th Bomber Wing "Stuk's Bastards" *Battlefleet Eressa 202nd Bomber Wing "Iron Rain" *Battlefleet Eressa 412th Bomber Wing "Leviathans" *Battlefleet Eressa 64th Bomber Wing "Thunderstruck" - Drawn from Animos they make use of Marauder Bombers to run missions both in atmosphere and the void. Known for their skill at avoiding anti-air fire and for their tendency to try preforming their own 'modifications' much to the Mechanicus' ire. Notable Individuals Lord Admiral Rhoka C. Dornez Born on Ontillia, the Fleet Headquarters, Dornez was one of countless Navy cadets. Of low birth, she slowly but steadily worked the way up the ranks of the Navy. While others were more predigious or talented, none proved as committed as the young Rhoka, forsaking much of her personal life to study strategy, history and ship types. At the age of 36, she reached earned her first command aboard the Shark, a Sword Frigate and over the course of the next 25 years, built her promotions on victories over pirates, raiders and Xenos. Eventually, she managed to be chosen as second-in-command to Valtr Lichthofen after another decade, the former Lord Admiral of Battlefleet Eressa. After his death in action, Rhoka assumed command and has afterwards been reappointed in the office of Lord Admiral. Admiral Lundium The highest ranking officer to be born on Animos, Lundium was already well experienced in void warfare from protecting his home system when he joined the ranks of the Imperial Navy as a Lieutenant commanding a Sword class frigate. Lundium though only 26 at the time of his appointment, quickly became renowned for his expert, if unusual, tactics and command. Within 12 years of his first appointment he was promoted to Captain of a Tyrant class cruiser named Star Lighter. It was during his command of Star Lighter that it became apparent that even with the larger ship and crew Lundium was still capable of inventing and executing extraordinary maneuvers. Most of his maneuvers only succeed due to the accuracy with which he can guess his opponent's actions and reactions. His predictions come up correct so often that rumors abound within the fleet that he possesses psychic powers, though nothing has ever been proven. After the death of the old Lord Admiral Valtr Lichthofen and the appointment of Rhoka as his successor, Lundium was promoted to Admiral and given command of the Emperor ''class battleship ''Scuto ex Imperator. Admiral Lilia Lidochka Sobol Once one of the most promising cadets raised on Ontillia and daughter of the honored Captain Filat Sobol, Lilia was thought to rise to the position of Admiral in record time. However, when her father vanished during a mission in the Ursus Nebula, the young woman was struck with grief and it took her several weeks to recover. Afterwards, she was even more determined, adding a steely resolve to her raw talent and, upon earning her captain's license at the age of 28, requested to be deployed into the South Battlegroup. It is no secret that Lilia intended to search for her father's remains or at least his vessel, the Gyrfalcon. Despite twenty years of fruitless search, she remains undeterred however and frequently sets course into the Nebula, commanding her fleet from the foremost position. Captain Petra Kandarian Her family was among those who settled Doritan in the days before the Macharian Heresy, only to flee when the fighting began. She has kept their tradition of naval service alive, serving aboard the same vessel that countless generations of her family has, but is only the second generation to command, inheriting the position from her father. A gifted commander with years of formal and informal training behind her- often defeating entire pirate fleets with ease, she is an ideal choice to watch over the barren Todenheim Gate system. Quotes add your own Category:Eressa Sector Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperium